


日本語訳：良い身体 - Goodbody by copperbadge

by pinecrunch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinecrunch/pseuds/pinecrunch
Summary: アジラフェールの新しい身体は、やや難ありだった。





	日本語訳：良い身体 - Goodbody by copperbadge

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodbody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770684) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> この作品はcopperbadge様の「Goodbody」を日本語訳したものです。性欲が昂ってしまった天使視点の悪魔の色気がたまりません。性描写ありの（多分）アジクロ。翻訳を快諾してくださったcopperbadge様に感謝します！
> 
> Thank you copperbadge, for allowing me to translate this lovely story into Japanese!

 

 

遺伝記憶。理屈ではそうだ。ある程度それがナンセンスだとアジラフェールは分かっていたが、人間の理屈とは妙なもので、時として真理を掠ることすらある。実際にすべてを暴くことは稀でも。

彼が今の身体になってからずいぶん経つ。というのも厳密には人でない人々は、老化を大幅に遅めることができるからだ。クロウリーはこの半世紀ほど、32歳が格好の歳と考えているらしかった。しかしやはり肉体は摩耗するので、定期的に取り替える必要がある。ほとんどプレハブ住宅のようなものだ。生まれ変わりは鷽や嘘、もしくは仏教徒に限定。申請して肉体が…まあ、創られるわけではないが、そういった感じで何回か仮のフィッティングをした後、入れ替えが行われる。

当惑した面持ちで、アジラフェールは新しい身体のまわりを歩き回った。彼はややずんぐりめの、お人好しな顔つきの身体が嫌いではなかった。あれは流行りすたりもない。そしてアジラフェールが一切指定せずとも、向こうはいつだってそういうのを手配してくれた ― 結局のところ彼は良き固定客であり、「はかり知れないこと」は全て承知なのだ。

だが忌々しきは、はかり知れなさよ ― ふむ！この言い回しは忘れずにクロウリーに教えないと。「忌々しきは、はかり知れなさ」。

淡いブルーの瞳に、天使の輪ができたブロンドの髪、どことなく腹に一物ありそうな外見。手足の指の数がきちんと揃っていて、鼻の形もよく、背は高すぎも低すぎもしない。ただ…

「せいぜい26歳にしか見えない」と、アジラフェールは言った。

「なら、それだけ長持ちさせてください」と、職人は答えた。天国では特にクリップボードを必要としないにも関わらず、それでも敢えてクリップボードを持っていそうなタイプだ。

「いや、そういうことじゃなくて ― この人物はちょっと…たくましすぎやしないかな？」

「時代と年齢を加味すれば、当然でしょう」

「そうだけど、わたしにそれほど腹筋は必要ないよ、こんな…」彼は言葉を探し、「…ダビデチックなのは」という単語に落ち着いた。

「ダビデチック？」と、職人がたずねる。

「ミケランジェロみのある、とか？」

「はあ？」

アジラフェールは溜息をついた。身体そのものは合っていたし、便利には違いない。なんならゆったりしたセーターを着ればいい。

「じゃあ、これに入れておくれ」と、彼は言った。

遺伝記憶がひょっこり発生したのはこのときだ。

アジラフェールが手離したばかりの前の身体は、中年世代に無理なく落ち着き、肉体的なあれこれをほぼコントロールすることができた。この新しい身体はもっと若く、ずいぶんと…効率的で、妙な意識があった。そしてそれは、前の身体が持たない類のものだった。

前の身体でも、器量のいい女性とすれ違ったり、お気に入りのティールームで香水の香りを感じるほどに特定のウェイトレスが近くに来たりすると、妙な考えを持つことはたまにあった。だがこの新しい身体といったら…

まあ、初めて気づいたのは、ひいきの客のひとりが本屋にやってきたときのことだ。つかの間の混乱があったものの、すべきことを思い出したアジラフェールは、フェル氏が病気になったために彼の甥、つまりアジラフェールが仕事を引き継いだのだと告げた。そしてフェル氏は、甥にウェザートン氏の好みを全て伝えてある。ちょうど銅版印刷の旅行記を何冊か入荷したところですよ、ご覧になります？

年のわりに若く見える40代のウェザートン氏は、グレーの縮れ髪がほんの少しだけ目元にかかっていて、コロンをまとい、ぴったりとしたジーンズをはいていた。アジラフェールはそれまでジーンズに気づいたことはなかったが、フェル氏の甥の新しく不実な身体は真っ先に反応した。

新しい身体は、リッツのウェイターがほとんど隠れて見えない位置にタトゥーをしていることにも気づいた。

映画か何か（アジラフェールは映画観賞のコツが昔から理解できずにいた）のポスターで大きく取り上げられた、猥雑な髪と高い頬骨を持つ金歯の男性は、彼の新しい身体をすっかり虜にした。誘惑的な広告を無視するため、朝は別のルートで本屋に行くことを余儀なくされた。

だが新しいルートにはカフェがあり、つまりはそこでたむろする二日酔いの不良たちのそばを通らなければならない。そして彼らのひとりは、新しい身体が意識せずにはいられないような服を着ていた。ノースリーブのぴったりとした白シャツ（汚さないようにするのはさぞ骨が折れるだろうと、きれい好きな方の意識が気づいた）、目を半開きに見せるアイライナー、首に巻かれた黒いひも。天使を動揺させるには十分だった。

アジラフェールは数週間クロウリーを避け続け、顔を合わせる前に新しい外見に馴染もうとした。ただし馴染むのはさほど労ではなかった。動き方も話し方も堂に入っていたし、今までにないほど機敏になったようだった。問題は、以前の表情が今もできるのかを鏡の前で試した際…まあ、彼の身体が自分の身体を自覚したのだ。それはナルシシズムで罪に値するとアジラフェールはほぼ確信していたが、一方で単に審美眼が形を変えて現れたにすぎず、いうなれば彼の側の社是に沿うものでもある。

だがアジラフェールは結局、クロウリーに聞いてみようと決意した。折をみつけて身体を取り替えているクロウリーなら、こういうことに対処した経験があるかもしれない。なんといっても、悪魔の身体は肉欲の罪に特化して設計されたのだろうから。

会って最初の5分か10分というもの、池のアヒルたちがパンくずを辛抱強く待つ間、クロウリーは笑いに笑って笑い転げた。アジラフェールは口を開いてすらいなかったのだが、つまり悪い意味なのだろう。クロウリーは主演俳優なみの顔と、そのゆったり具合にも関わらず明らかに意味をなしていないセーターを一目見るなり、声を上げて笑った。

「新しい身体か、天使様！」ようやく話せるようになったクロウリーは、はやし立てた。「しかもアップグレードしやがった！」

「わたしが頼んだわけじゃない」と、わずかに傷心のアジラフェールはぼそぼそと言った ― 前の身体に不足があるとはちっとも思っていなかったし、新しい身体がより良いものかも謎だった。

「当たり前だ、そんな図が想像できるかよ。おれに言わせりゃ、こいつは宇宙式ユーモアだね」と、クロウリーは言った。「どれくらいナンパされた？」

「なに？」

「女の子に電話番号を渡されたり？街で物欲しそうに見られたり？」

「気づかなかったよ」

「おまえじゃあな」そう言ったクロウリーは、なおも面白がっていた。そして恐ろしいことに、微笑んだクロウリーの口元に寄ったシワの具合を意識している自分にアジラフェールは気づいた。サングラスを外せば目元にもシワが寄っているのだろうかとぼんやり考える。だといいのだけど。

「天使様？おーい？」クロウリーは注意を引くため、小さく口笛を吹いた。「ガン見してたぞ。大丈夫か？というか、身体はちゃんと合うんだろ？」

「行かなきゃ」と、アジラフェールは口ごもる。クロウリーは唇を舐めて何かを言おうとしたが、それがなお悪かった。「今すぐ。一緒にお昼でも行こう…えっと…そのうち」

「マジでどこも不具合はないのか？」

「うん」と、アジラフェールは必死になって言った。「良すぎるくらいかも、けどいつでも何か…脱ぎ替えるか何か、すればいいわけだし。古い身体を返してもらって―」

「なんだ、そいつはもったいない」

アジラフェールはみっともなく後ずさるのをすんでのところで抑えた。「なんだって？」

「まあ、前のよりはいいだろ。と、おれは思うけど」

アジラフェールは一目散に逃げた。

クロウリーは映画ポスターの彼と同じく、ありえないほど頬骨が高い。クロウリーが後ろに撫でつけた黒髪は、時どき目元にはらりと垂れてくる。

クロウリーはレザーを着ていた。クロウリーは黒を着ていた。クロウリーは黒いレザーを着ていた。クロウリーはアジラフェールがなぎ払うための悪事を働いているとき、きっとカフェにいた若者のような格好をしていたのだろう。アジラフェールは黒やレザーを着たことは一度もない。

クロウリーは彼の半身―

クロウリーは彼の敵対者だ。敵対者。

それから3日間、アジラフェールは本を読みふけった。だがそれでも逃避できなかった。店が彼に同調したせいで、聖書や預言書が置いてある棚に時どきカーマ・スートラの書や古いラグビー選手のカレンダーを見つけてしまい、そうなるとその日は店じまいをして横になるしかなかった。

4日目、アジラフェールはウェザートン氏から、今度一緒にランチを食べに行かないかと誘われた。電話をくれるかい？と手渡された、プライベート用の電話番号。フェル氏の甥は彼のマンションにある図書室をいつか見てみたくはないだろうか、そう言って。

5日目、ひとりで食事したのにリッツのウェイターにチップをはずんでしまった。まあ、ウェイターが彼にウィンクして、ペッパーシュリンプのパエーリャに合うワインをちゃんと分かっている同年代がいたなんて嬉しい、などと言ったものだから。

6日目、クロウリーが本屋にやってきた。

「調子はどうだ、天使様？」と、アジラフェールの真向かいにあるカウンターに寄りかかったクロウリーがたずねる。アジラフェールはたいそう古いチョーサーの損傷部分の目録作りから顔を上げようとしなかった。

「いいよ、ありがとう」と、アジラフェールは答える。「何か入用かな？」

クロウリーは鼻先でせせら笑った。「さあ、そう言うおまえは？」

「ふん？」アジラフェールは顔を上げた。クロウリーは薄ら笑いを浮かべており、くるりと垂れた前髪が瞳にかかっている。

「新型ボディがまだ問題を抱えてるんじゃないかと思って」と、クロウリーは言い、アジラフェールの胸元に向けて手をひらひらとさせた。

「いいや、大丈夫そうだよ」

「ちょっとした確認さ。おれもそろそろ新しい身体にしようと思ってたんだよな。どう思う？」

「だめだ」と、アジラフェールは咄嗟に声を上げた。クロウリーは驚いた顔をした。

「なんだって？」

「その身体はちゃんとしてるし、まだまだ使えるじゃないか」と、口ごもる。

「ああ、まあな、浪費は罪だ」と、クロウリーは指摘した。「いわばおれの本業ってやつだろ」

「でも、きみがありとあらゆる肉欲をかきたてるのは確かなん ― 」

アジラフェールは恐怖し、言葉を途切らせた。今のが自分の口から出たはずがない。

「そう思うか？」と、たずねるクロウリーはどうやら気づいてないらしく、自分の両手をしげしげと眺めている。「そっち方面に関しちゃ、ちょいと鈍ってきたと思ってたんだが」

「いいや、ちっともにく ― にぶくなってなんかないとも」と、アジラフェールは自分が言うのを聞いた。

「ほんとに大丈夫かよ、天使様？」とクロウリーはたずね、回り込んだ机にもたれかかった。アジラフェールの膝から数センチの距離に、クロウリーの尻。アジラフェールはスツールの上で身動ぎした。「なんだか具合が悪そうだな。ちゃんと調整した方がいいぞ」

アジラフェールはまさにその時、とある位置の調整をしたかったのだが、クロウリーのいるところでは御免だ。

「遺伝記憶だ」と、彼は唐突に口にした。「わたしが移ったとき、新しい身体は持つべきでないものをいくつか持っていた」

「へえ？」

「人間らしくしすぎたんだ」

サングラスに隠れたクロウリーの視線を正確に読みとることはできなかったが、不意にアジラフェールは、彼がどこを見ているのか気づいた。

「おまえ、それ ―」

「わかってる！わかってるよ！ずっと止めようとしてるんだから！」と、アジラフェールは口走る。「勝手になってしまうし、わたしには全くどうにもできないんだ、時と場所すらわきまえてくれない ―」

クロウリーが困惑して見えたのは、初めてのことだ。

「おれはただ、それなら対処法を覚えておかないとって言おうとしただけだぜ」と、彼は言った。

「おや」と、アジラフェールは消え入りそうな声で答えた。

「それにおまえの年頃の男は」と、クロウリーは低い声で笑う。「普通お祈りひとつですませたりしないんだよ。心底おまえの側に傾倒してるんじゃなきゃな。でも、これでおまえが言わんとすることがわかった」

アジラフェールはたじろいだ。

「処理はいつでもできるんだぜ」と、クロウリーは言葉を続ける。アジラフェールは目を閉じて耳を貸すまいとしたが、クロウリーの声も同じくらいタチが悪かった。低くてシルクのようで、驚くほど深い声なのだと、今になって気づく。

「そんなのばかげてる、わたしは天使だ、天使にせいよくはない」と、ついに口ごもってしまった。

「おれたちは違う」と、答えたクロウリーの声があまりに妙な色を帯びていたので、思わずアジラフェールは目を開けた。

隣に立ったクロウリーはこれまで以上に距離が近く、彼のぴったりしたズボンだと、アジラフェールが必死で抑え込もうとしていたものがくっきりと分かってしまう。

「おれが処理してやろうか」と、クロウリーが猫なで声で言った。

「御計画はそんなことぜったい意図してない」と、アジラフェールは答えた。クロウリーの左手が彼の首に触れ、相手がひるまないと分かると、ゆっくりと撫で始めた。

「なら、どうしてそれに見合う組織を持ちあわせた身体をくれるんだ？」と、クロウリーは質問する。「しかも、それに見合う衝動と、きっと…それに見合う快感だって」

「そんなのは詭弁だ、昔から人が問いかけてきたことで、答えは何通りだって―」

「おまえが人間ならな。でも違う。その身体に入ってるだけだ」

クロウリーのもう片方の手がアジラフェールの太ももを這い上がり、親指がズボンの膨らみをもう少しで掠めるところだった。

もう少しで。

火を見るよりも鮮やかに、一糸まとわぬクロウリーの肢体がアジラフェールの目に浮かんだ。そして同じくらい出し抜けに、クロウリーといる自分の姿も。クロウリーといる、裸の自分の。

アジラフェールは弾かれたようにスツールから立ち上がるとクロウリーに突進し、カウンターの背後の壁に相手ごとぶつかっていった。自分のやっていることを半ば意識せず、正しくやれてるのかすら半ばどうでもよかった。クロウリーのレザージャケットの下に潜り込んだ両手が細い腰にたどり着き、その間唇がクロウリーのそれをまさぐる。これはリッツのウェイターと一緒にワインを選ぶよりもずっといい…

跳ねたクロウリーの身体が押し付けられ、アジラフェールの肌が粟立ち、呼吸を整えようとしても浅く早くなってしまう。もう一度でいいから今のを、クロウリーの太ももが彼のものを擦りあげる、あの感じを ―

アジラフェールは何らかの音を発したに違いない。彼の両肩を掴んだクロウリーが、「落ちつけ、天使様」と、彼の口につぶやいたからだ。そして二人の身体を反転させると、今度はアジラフェールを壁に押しつける。だがクロウリーは、肩や唇に触れるだけだ。

「近すぎるんだって」とクロウリーが言い、アジラフェールはもどかしさに呻き声を上げた。クロウリーが再びキスをする。「ちょっと待ってろ、こいつを気に入るから。約束する」

「クロウリー」と、アジラフェールは呟いて手を伸ばしたが、クロウリーは笑ってそれからするりと逃れると、天使の胸に両手を置いて壁に繋ぎとめ、再び顔を寄せてキスをした。クロウリーが片手でアジラフェールのベルトを緩める間にも、店の表ドアの鍵がカチリと閉まる音が聞こえた。クロウリーが剥き出しにした彼 ― 彼の大半 ― 彼の一部の皮ふが、本屋の冷え冷えとした空気に撫でられてぞくぞくする。お願いだからクロウリーはそのすごく大事な部分を触っ ―

クロウリーが跪いた。アジラフェールは戸惑い、その巻き毛を撫ぜるために手を伸ばして ―

その瞬間クロウリーの口が開いて、アジラフェールは今までが序の口だったのだと、自分を包み込む濡れた熱さや、クロウリーがこんな風に跪く眺めに比べれば何でもなかったのだと気づかされた。身体がまったく意のままにならない。まして、悪魔が絶対に与えられるはずのない神々しい恍惚感を得た身体中にさざ波のごとく広がっていく快感など、抑え込めるはずもなかった。

不実な身体が一息つくと、クロウリーは起き上がって再び彼にキスをした。アジラフェールはひたすら、やれクロウリーがどれだけよかったか、今のがどれだけ素晴らしかったかを口にした。

卑猥な笑みを浮かべたクロウリーは、片手をアジラフェールの手と絡め、もう片方の手で自分のベルトを緩めた。そして自分のズボンの中にアジラフェールの手を持っていくと、その首元に顔を埋めて喘いだ。アジラフェールは本能的に巻きつけた指を短く、激しく前後させたが、クロウリーの発した音から察するに、よかったらしい。低い小さな音が徐々に早くなっていく。身体を押し付けてくるクロウリーの痴態がいい。やがてクロウリーは毒づくと、彼の首を噛み、全身を硬直させた。

「天使、天使、天使」と、クロウリーは呻いた。「ああ ―　」

アジラフェールはゆっくりと息を吐き出すと、クロウリーのズボンの中からそっと手を取り出した。すでに手はきれいになっている。明らかにクロウリーは前にも経験があって、先端をきれいにする最先端の ―

しょうもないだじゃれは今はよそう。

アジラフェールの顎を甘噛みしたクロウリーが、その鼻先を耳に軽くすりつけてくる。

「よかったろ？」と、耳たぶに口づけながらクロウリーがたずねた。

「それは、もう」と、アジラフェールは答える。

「またやってもいい。おまえが…妙な考えを持った時は、いつでも」と、クロウリーは持ちかけた。

「それならたくさん持ってる」

「いいね」

アジラフェールはクロウリーの首元に顔を埋め、その香りを肺いっぱいに吸い込んだ。「クロウリー？」

「んん、なんだ？」

「首輪をすることについて、きみどう思う？」

 

 

 


End file.
